Ce que Kidd ne doit pas faire
by flllora
Summary: On sait tous que Kidd n'est pas le calme, la gentilesse ni la patience incarnée. Mais les gens autour de lui non plus. C'est pourquoi une liste de choses à ne pas faire arrive entre les mains de notre cher capitaine...


*cherche désespérément comment faire son intro* Hum... Bon, j'ai relevé le défi de mystrale9331 qui me demandait de faire une liste du même style que celle de Luffy, mais pour Trafalgar Law ou Kidd. Comme Law est tout sauf du style à faire n'importe quoi, j'ai choisi Kidd, puis en plus, il a la classe *^* Donc, challenge accepted !

Disclaimer : Le concept n'est toujours pas à moi, One Piece non plus, blabla.

Merci à KiwiDeL'Espace pour une certaine idée :) (Je pense que tu la retrouveras sans problèmes ^^)

Elle est plus courte d'ailleurs, mais faut dire que c'est beaucoup moins facile. Je me suis quand même bien amusée à la faire et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Killer lui avait amené la lettre aux couleurs de la Marine, Kidd n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Encore plus quand il entama la lettre. D'où les Marines lui envoyaient une lettre pour lui dire ce qu'il ne devait pas faire ? Une veine transparaissant légèrement sur front, le capitaine commença sa lecture :

1- Je n'utilise pas mon pouvoir pour voler les ceintures des gens.

2- Ni pour cambrioler les banques.

3- Ni pour attaquer des femmes arrogantes avec leur pince à cheveux métallique.

4- Je n'attire pas les couverts dans un resto en hurlant : "Venez à moi mes enfants !"

5- Je ne m'amuse pas à retirer les armes des Marines.

6- Ils sont déjà suffisamment dans la merde face à moi.

7- J'arrête tout bonnement de faire l'aimant humain.

8- Je ne vole pas la crème à épiler des bases de la Marine.

9- Je ne la vole pas non plus dans le bureau de Sengoku.

10- Je dois comprendre que les foulards ne servent pas à étrangler.

11- Et les serviettes non plus.

12- Quand des enfants le demandent si je suis un clown, je ne les étripe pas.

13- Ou leur laisse au moins cinq secondes pour fuir.

14- J'empêche Killer de chanter "Mon beau sapin" lorsqu'il attaque des gens avec ses armes.

15- J'évite de dépenser tout l'argent de l'équipage dans la crème à épiler.

16- Sans oublier le rouge à lèvres.

17- Je ne raccroche pas violemment le Den Den Mushi.

18- Même si c'est le connard de chirurgien au bout du fil.

19- J'évite de péter les meubles dans des accès de colère.

20- L'équipage à d'autre chose à faire, merci.

21- Je ne massacre pas les gens qui se moquent de mon rêve.

22 - Je ne m'amuse pas non plus à les suspendre par leurs doigts à une corde à linge.

23- Je ne détraque pas les boussoles.

24- Ni les logs poses.

25- J'arrête de chercher à savoir ce que cache le masque de Killer.

26- C'est pas que, mais ça le fait chier.

27- Et pour info, il n'a pas de troisième oeil.

28- Ni de tatouage de licorne.

29- Je ne fais pas croire au gens que le supermarché est hanté en faisant voler les conserves à travers les rayons.

30- Ni en attaquant les caissières avec leur caisse enregistreuse.

31- Et encore moins en laissant les caddies se balader tout seul dans les rayons.

32- Quand je dois faire cuire un truc, j'arrête de toujours appeler Heat.

33- Même si je semble l'ignorer, il y a bien une cuisine dans le bateau. Si si.

34- J'arrête de dire que mon manteau est fait en cuir humain.

35- Même si c'est vrai.

36- J'ai beau trouvé que ça en jette, pas de boa géant à bord.

37- Pas de mygales non plus.

38- Je n'utilise pas mon fruit du démon pour tuer les insectes.

39- Et surtout pas avec un rasoir.

40- Le fait que ce soit un enfoiré de moustique n'est pas une excuse.

41- Si jamais la douche connait un dysfonctionnement, je ne dégomme pas la tuyauterie.

42- Ça n'arrangera strictement rien.

43- Je n'attaque pas les membres de mon équipage.

44- Ni ceux de mes alliés.

45- Et cela même si ils me font royalement chier.

46- Après la lecture de cette lettre, je ne balance pas de meubles par le hublot.

47- Surtout si le hublot est fermé.

48- Ni ne détruis de base Marine.

49- Ni ne vole tous les trombones de ladite base.

50- Bref, en clair, je reste zen.

Le sourire du roux s'élargit en voyant que Killer était parti. Pour faire passer leurs demandes pour celles de la Marine, son équipage avait du cran. Et il admirait les gens qui en avaient en temps normal. Sauf que là, il était furieux.

Il se promit que l'équipage ne se risquerait plus à faire une liste de ce genre. Plus jamais.

* * *

*Planquée derrière un mur* Allez y, chuis prête ! Envoyez moi vos avis en pleine face ! ("T'as l'air conne là, tu le sais ? - Je t'emmerde plectrum.")


End file.
